teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ancient One
For the article about the character, go to Ancient One. "The Ancient One" is the 92nd episode of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003), which originally aired on December 10, 2005. Information Major Characters *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *The Ancient One Secondary Characters *Donatello (2003 TV Series) (Sam Regal) *Michelangelo (2003 TV Series) (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (2003 TV Series) (John Campbell) *Splinter (2003 TV series) (Darren Dunstan) *Giant Yeti Episode Voice-over introduction ---- Leonardo: "I've traveled thousands of miles looking for an answer, only to wind up here, halfway across the world in the middle of nowhere, battling it out with four nasty creatures, more ghosts than man, but who's steel is all too real. Meanwhile, my traveling companion, some gross slob who attached himself to me like a bloated tick, doesn't do a thing to help out. He just sits there, grinning like a fool, leaving me to fight for both our lives. I've journeyed all across the world in search for answers, and instead, all I'm gonna get is my head chopped off." Plot Synopsis ---- Open in the Turtle Lair as Leo argues with Master Splinter while they spar. Leo grows increasingly angry and more petulant, criticizing the Sensei for failing to teach him anything new. Finally, in a fit of rage, Leo knocks his own katana out of Splinter's hand and then cuts his forehead. Everyone is shocked - including Leo, who pushes past his brothers to apologize to his Master. Later that evening, a bandaged Splinter calls Leo into his room and tells him that he is right - the student does require a new Sensei. Leo protests and states that he doesn't want to leave, but Splinter assures him that it's necessary. Leo must prepare himself for a trip to train under "The Ancient One", who trained Splinter’s master, Hamato Yoshi. Still later that night, we see Leo sneak aboard a ship that heads out of the New York Harbor and eventually arrives in Japan. Cut to the mountains of Japan where Leo continues his journey on foot through the snowy precipices. The ninja approaches a notch, where he comes across two gigantic yeti warriors that bar his way with their huge swords. The yetis demand to know what the Turtle seeks. Leo informs that that he's come to see the Ancient One. The two guards laugh and begin to mock the young ninja. Leo grows angry and draws his katanas, growling that he hasn't come all this way to turn back now. The ninja attacks, but his efforts are futile against the giants' armor. The giants start to tease Leo even more until he finally snaps and lets out a mighty howl of rage. The yeti guards easily defeat Leo and throw him into a snow-filled ditch, where the Turtle lies prone in defeat. Surprisingly, the yeti guard lifts the Turtle to his feet. The yetis tell Leo that this lesson was to teach him to never go into combat with an angry heart. With that, the pair explain how Leo will find the path to the Ancient One and send him on his way. Leo continues on, following the giants' instructions, and soon discovers that the snowy peaks give way to a blistering desert landscape. Undaunted, the ninja presses on. Soon enough, he runs across a small fat man with a serious flatulence problem and asks for directions. The man agrees to show the Turtle the way to the Ancient One if Leo can pay for the service with money or some food. Fortunately Leo has some chocolate, which satiates the fellow's appetite. After a day of walking, the unlikely pair make camp and light a fire. As they sit, four demon-ghosts come down the trail. Leo prepares for a fight, but the guide tells him that if they are quiet and leave the spirits alone, they will have no quarrel. Leo reluctantly sits down and the ghosts begin to pass by - until the squat man passes gas yet again. The demon-ghosts notice the fat man and his companion and begin to approach menacingly. Leo draws his swords and prepares for battle. Leo attacks the ghosts while the fat man rifles through his pack and eats his candy. The ninja soon realizes that although the ghosts have real swords, they themselves cannot be hurt - thus it's a losing battle. As the Turtle struggles in vain, the gluttonous old man matter-of-factly tells Leo to surrender. At first the ninja refuses, stating that it is not the way of the warrior - but the ghosts disarm him and then close in to finish him off. Seeing no alternative, Leo surrenders. The spirits immediately cease their attacks and once again move down the path. Leo is disappointed that he's failed yet again. The fat man laughs, telling the Turtle that he is both stupid and still alive. In the morning the duo hit the road and eventually find themselves in front of a temple on top of a tall mountain. The guide tells Leo that he must climb the cliff to meet the Ancient One - but only those worthy can survive the challenge. Leonardo states that he is worthy and begins his ascent - with the fat man behind him in (to protect against any further flatulency). Leo and his guide reach the top of the mountain - Leo is now carrying the stout little fellow until he once again let's wind fly. Leo drops the man to the ground, who takes off running. The ninja follows into the courtyard, where he is told that he'll have to fight another guardian before he can speak with the Ancient One. Rocks and stones from the ground magically assemble themselves into the form of a giant stone warrior. The creature tells Leo that he is too weak and filled with anger and doubt, thus he is not worthy to see the Ancient One. Leo launches an attack on the rock monster and a battle ensues. As Leo struggles, we see flashbacks to the final battle with Shredder. Each flashback shows one of his brothers and Splinter pleading for help. The flashbacks affect Leo's concentration and the stone creature begins overpowering him. Suddenly Leo realizes that he did the best that he could and thus could offer no more. With this revelation, the Turtle regains the upper hand in the conflict. Leo cuts large chunks from the stone creature's head, which crumble away to reveal a face - a mirror image of himself. Leo lowers his swords and states that he finally gets it - the fight is over and the two combatants bow. Realizing that the flatulent old man is the Ancient One, the ninja turns and bows before him, stating that he is honored. The small fellow chides the Turtle for taking so long and invites him inside the castle. The two sit down as the Ancient One pours tea. The Sensei asks his new student what he has learned, and Leo goes into a long explanation of his troubles. The Ancient One raps the Turtle on the head with a stick and tells him to use less words - Leonardo states, "I've been my own worst enemy." Satisfied with the answer, the Ancient One tells Leo to relax and enjoy his tea while he begins a tale about Master Yoshi. Quotes Leo: ''' Open?! OK. This katana lesson stinks! I mastered years ago! '''YEARS AGO! I've already mastered this lesson! And yesterday's lesson! And the lesson before that! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO TEACH ME SOMETHING I DON'T ALREADY KNOW?!!! (Leonardo and the Ancient One have made it up the mountain to the temple where the Ancient One lives) Ancient One: Only those who are worthy can pass into the temple. Think you're worthy, kumquat? Leo: (dead serious) I do. Ancient One: Okay. Your funeral. Leo: (annoyed) So what makes you think you’re worthy? Ancient One: THIS! (lift up his right leg and lets out a big fart to prove his point) Leo: ''' (disgusted) Umm, me in front, okay? '''The Ancient One: You got yen, give me yen! You got dollar, give me dollar! Leo: '(Disgusted by the Ancient One's manners) Man, you're unbelievable! '''Ancient One: '''It's just air. '''Leo: ' Ugghh! 'Ancient One: '''Pah! It's just air. '''Leo: ' Tell that to them! '''Stone Creature: I smell your fear and your failure. You are not worthy. (the fight begins) You are doomed to fail, as you have always failed yourself and others. Leo: You don't know what you're talking about! Stone Creature: I know you better than you know yourself. (As the fight continues, Leonardo flashes back to his brothers and Splinter) 'Donatello:' '''Help me! I'm hurt! '''Mikey: '''We're not gonna make it! Leo! Help me! Raph: '''Leo! The Shredder's comin' for us! You gotta do something! '''Splinter: '''Save us, Leonardo. We are all counting on you my son. '''Leo: I'm sorry. I did the best I could! I DID THE BEST I COULD! THERE WASN'T ANY MORE I COULD HAVE DONE! (the Stone Creature is revealed to be Leonardo himself) Huh?! The Ancient One: If there was nothing more you could have done, why do you punish yourself so? Leo: I finally understand. Leo: ''' Ancient One. I am honered. '''Raph: That hothead. (Donatello and Michelangelo look at him) I hate it when Leo reminds me of me. Gallery * The Ancient One/Gallery Video File:TMNT S04E14 The Ancient One External links * "The Ancient One" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes